Kiss me, hold me, love me, say Im yours
by LadySacerdotisa
Summary: Tendemos a nos prender a algo, que muitas vezes nos faz sofrer. Não obstante, nos conformamos em viver infelizes simplesmente por que não encontramos o erro, sendo que ele é mais do que obvio...Seu erro? Inuyasha talvez? SESSXKAG
1. Desalento

Uma luz na minha vida

Kagome corria pela densa floresta, lagrimas caiam por sua face. Vendo que ja estava a correr por mais de tres horas, suas roupas amarrotadas e suas pernas que não conseguiam mais mate-la de pe, desabou no chão continuando seu lamento. Como podia ser tão burra? Como pode amar aquele hanyou?Por que teve tanta esperança que ele podesse ama-la?

Flash Back on

Após mais uma exaustivel batalha contra naraku,obviamente sem vitória, Kagome e o resto do grupo foram acampar perdo do local onde acontecera o tarde Inuyasha vendo que todos estavam seguros correu mata adentro enquanto todo o resto do grupo dormia.

Kagome acordou no meio da noite e não vendo Inuyasha foi a sua na floresta e andou alguns metros para longe do acampamento até ouvir gemido vindos de uma pequena clareira. Escondeu-se em um arbusto e aterrorizou-se com o que viu.

-Inu...Inuyasha mais ...rapido-gritava Kikyou durante as investidas do houyou.

Ambos gritavam de prazer, Kagome deixava que lagrimas escorresem pelo seu rosto enquanto via a cena que a feria mais que mil espada fincadas em seu corpo, mais que o pior veneno da face da Terra. Inuyasha nem sequer sentia a presença da garota por estar tão involvido naquele alguns minutos os dois alcançaram o alpice.

-KIKYOU-gritava Inuyasha durante os espasmos.

-INUYASHA-gritava em resposta Kikyou

Kagome não aguentando mais o sofrimento que tinha ao ver tal cena, correu floresta adentro não se importando com a direção escolhida involuntariamente, apenas queria ficar longe daquele houyou.

Flash Back off


	2. Auxilio

No capítulo anterior:

"-KIKYOU-gritava Inuyasha durante os espasmos.

-INUYASHA-gritava em resposta Kikyou

Kagome não aguentando mais o sofrimento que tinha ao ver tal cena, correu floresta adentro não se importando com a direção escolhida involuntariamente, apenas queria ficar longe daquele houyou.

Flash Back off'"

Continuação:

-Por que Inuyasha?Por quê?-perguntava-se a jovem entre soluços.

Estava fraca e a qualquer hora desmaiaria, sua alimentação nos ultimos dias havia sido precaria ou quase nula o que dificultava a recuperação de suas forças, fora os ferimentos feitos durante o caminho, havia torcido o tornoze-lo o qual ja estava em estado de inchaso, tinha varios arranhoes leves na pele feitos por galhos de arvores e um corte mais profundo no braço feito por um pedaço de arvore pontiagudo que penetrou em sua pele e que ela retirou na mesma morrer e era isso que faria, não tinha nehuma arma, mais seu estado ja era precario, morreria dolorosamente por estar tão mais dolorosa que fosse essa morte ao seu ver não era pior do que o sofrimento que sentia e preferia ela so que continuar a viver.

-EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!-gritava Kagome para o nada a sua frente, batendo com todas as forças restantes no chão da floresta.

Mesmo se tivesse a infelicidade de sobreviver. Como continuaria sua vida?Será que conseguiria esquecer o hanyou? Alguém conseguiria ocupar o lugar dele e faze-la feliz?Duvidava muito de tudo isso, todavia nada mais importava iria morrer sozinha naquela floresta por amar um maldito tão absota em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que um alguém se aproximava dela.

-Por que esta chorando humana?-perguntou uma branda voz atrás da garota.

Kagome olhou para tras e viu um majestoso yokai de longos cabelos prateados e olhos da tão brilantes como o sol olhando calmamente para ela.Não entendeu o por que mas aquele olhar a reconfortava, mas não, não tinha volta queria morrer do jeito mais facil que encontra-se.E sabia qual seria:

-POR FAVOR ME MATE!-implorou a humana, incolhida ainda chorando rios de lagrimas.

-Por que esta me pedindo isso humana do Inuyasha?

-EU NÃO SOU A HUMANA DO INUYASHA!-gritou com as forças que tinha,apenas o ato de ouvir ou falar aquele nome éra como se a torturassem, mais nunca lhe dessem a morte.

Sesshomaru franziu o cenho. Não sabia o que o seu irmão havia feito para fazer aquela miko implorar pela morte e ainda infrenta-lo, mesmo sempre temendo-o. Sabia que a humana nutria um forte sentimento pelo não entendia tal sentimento, todavia sabia de uma coisa: esse sentimento era para os tolos e fracos. Nunca um grande yokai como ele se rebaixaria a isso. Mas por que havia ido até ela para saber o que havia acontecido, desde quando o bem estar dela era importante para ele?

-POR FAVOR EU IMPLORO ME MATE!-implorou novamente a humana tirando o grande yokai de seus pensamentos.

-Ainda não me respondeu por que esta chorando miko!

A jovem sorriu sarcasticameste, o que fez o yokai arquear uma sombrancelha.

-Sabe Seshoumaru-sama...eu daria tudo...tudo...para..-Kagome fechou os olhos segurando as lagrimas que teimavam cair-...para...para não sofrer.

-Isso não responde a minha pergunta.!

-Res...Responde sim-disse calmamente a humana antes de enxergar apenas escuridã estava viva,no entanto era questão de tempo para que morresse.

Sesshoumaru olhou-a, não era sua obrigação ajuda-la, mas então por que se sentia acuado ao ve-la naquele estado?Por que queria protege-la?Mais que coisa a humana mexia com ele! Afinal iria ou não ajuda-la?


	3. Avidez

No capítulo anterior:

Sesshoumaru olhou-a, não era sua obrigação ajuda-la, mas então por que se sentia acuado ao vê-la naquele estado? Por que queria protege-la? Mais que coisa a humana mexia com ele! Afinal iria ou não ajuda-la?

Continuação:

Kagome abriu lentamente suas pálpebras, devido ao peso que sentia sobre as mesmas. Ao ter seus olhos completamente abertos e acostumados com a luz procurou lembrar-se do que havia acontecido. Uma tristeza repentina inundou seu peito, obrigando a relembrar os acontecimentos da noite passada, fechou novamente os olhos com esperança de que a dor diminuísse. Uma tentativa em vão.

Mas, onde estava?

Olhou ao redor, viu paredes rochosas, um punhado de folhas que certamente havia servido para fazer o lugar em que havia dormido uma fogueira ainda acesa e mais ao fundo, uma abertura ente os rochedos, a saída para o mundo exterior. Era óbvio, estava em uma caverna.

-Muito bem, grande avanço Kagome, você esta numa caverna-ironizava-Agora como ou quem te trouxe aqui?

Apertou suas pálpebras tentando recordar-se de algo, nada surgiu a sua mente, somente o fato de ter encontrado com Sesshomaru e depois... Apenas escuridão.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem... De qualquer jeito tenho que sair daqui e retomar com a minha vida.

Estranhou por um segundo... Como retomaria a sua vida? Iria voltar a viajar com Inuyasha?...Não, não aguentaria tanto sofrimento... Mas era sua divida encontrar os fragmentos da joia de quatro almas e não era seu feitio sonegar...

Tentou levantar-se, mas conteve-se ao sentir fortes dores por todo o seu corpo.

-Deve ficar deitada miko!

A garota olhou para frente e viu o majestoso yokai Sesshoumaru encarando-a. Sentiu novamente a sensação de amparo diante daqueles olhos cor de âmbar. Mas algo a incomodava, um duvida um tanto peculiar, afinal porque Sesshoumaru estava ali? Resolveu então perguntar:

-Por que não me matou? Por que não me deixou morrer?

Sesshoumaru sentou- se e observou a garota que estava esperando uma resposta.

-Ainda deseja morrer humana?

-Sim

-Por quê?

Kagome simplesmente calou-se e abaixou a cabeça. Não! Não podia falar, não teria coragem para tal, já era doloroso ter que se lembrar do motivo que a levara a querer a morte, o quão doloroso será ter que contar ainda mais para o frio Sesshomaru?

-Se não sabes nem o porquê do seu ensejo em morrer, não há razões para que este Sesshoumaru o realize!-o yokai se levantou e caminhou para o lado de fora da caverna

-ESPERE!-gritou à humana, que novamente se reteve pelas fortes dores.

-O que foi?-Sesshoumaru olhou-a de soslaio

-Eu quero morrer por que... Minha vida não tem mais sentido

Os olhos do yokai fecharam-se enquanto se virava para a humana e dava um sorriso sarcástico.

-Ora, vamos Miko! Este Sesshoumaru sabe que tens capacidade de dar uma resposta mais completa.

-Pelo menos eu respondo às perguntas que são dirigidas a mim!-exaltou-se Kagome, já estava farta daquele interrogatório, não que odiasse responder as perguntas, o problema era Sesshoumaru. Como um ser podia ser tão repulsivo?

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha. Desde quando aquela humana tinha coragem de dirigir-se a ele naquele tom? Imprudente... Insana... como ela ousa falar assim com um Lord?

-Olhe como falas com este Sesshoumaru!- a garota, para a surpresa do yokai não sentiu-se ameaçada.

Insultado ,Sesshoumaru voltou a caminhar para fora da caverna. No caminha foi detido pela moça que por um impulso agarrou a perna do mesmo.

-Olha Senhor Sesshoumaru, a razão do meu desejo de morrer, é o seu irmão. Quero dizer meio-irmão. -Kagome tentava encurtar o assunto, mas aparentemente a tentativa não surtiu o efeito esperado.

-Seja mais específica Miko!-ordenou Sesshoumaru sentando-se na frente da garota.

-Ele... Ele. -kagome esforçava-se, porém nenhuma palavra saia de seus lábios rosados. Uma torrente de lagrimas tomou conta de sua face. Sentia fortes dores de cabeça, e começara a suar. Que droga! Tudo isso por um hanyou! Sem forças desmaiou novamente.

Sesshoumaru pegou-a antes que pudesse alcançar o chão. Por mais que estivesse sentada, o impacto com o chão pedregoso a machucaria de algum modo. Examinou-a por alguns instantes. A humana parecia tão indefesa... Tão perdida. Espere! Ele queria protege-la? Ou talvez... Não! É obvio que não. Balançou a cabeça em negação. Oras mais o que era aquilo? Sesshoumaru forçou as pálpebras obrigando a esquecer-se do assunto, em seguida saiu da caverna a procura de ervas que ajudassem a garota.

-Inuyasha você é um idiota-Shippou estava inconformado-Como não viu Kagome sair do acampamento?

-Oras cale a boca seu pirralho!-o rastro de Kagome se tornara quase imperceptível, parou por um estante, inspirando melhor o ar a sua volta. Rosnou de desgosto.

O resto do grupo que andava atrás não viu que o hanyou havia parado, logo, esbararam no mesmo.

-O que foi Inuyasha?-Perguntou o monge levantando-se da queda.

-Kagome...

-Ela esteve aqui?-foi à vez de Sango perguntar, mesmo que soubesse o porquê de sua amiga ter fugido e tinha quase certeza de que o monge e Shippou também sabiam, estava preocupada .

-Esteve... Aparentemente estava machucada. Sinto o cheiro do sangue dela..

-Oh não!-alarmou-se a exterminadora

-Eu acho que não é com isso que deve se preocupar Sango

-Então com o que devo me preocupar?

-Sinto o cheiro de outra criatura...

-Que criatura Inuyasha? Ela é perigosa?-Shippou escondia-se atrás de Miroku

-Sesshoumaru

-Como?-Miroku arregalou os olhos-Inuyasha tem certeza disso?

Inuyasha aproximou-se do local e encontrou o laço do uniforme de Kagome preso no tronco de uma arvore. Havia sangue nele. O hanyou cheirou o tecido, praguejando algo em seguida.

-Tenho certeza!

-Mas o que Sesshoumaru, faria aqui?-o monge perguntou, mas não foi ouvido por Inuyasha que correu mata adentro. - Ele é muito educado-ironizou Miroku

-Até parece que não o conhece-brincou Sango

-Sango, Mirok, será que Sesshoumaru machucou Kagome?

-Não sei Shippou, mas isso foi inesperado...

-Concordo com o senhor, monge.

-Vamos atrás do Inuyasha?-o pequeno yokai raposa questionou temendo uma afirmação

-Claro. - responderam o monge e a exterminadora

-M-mas, se formos atrás dele, vamos nos encontrar com Sesshoumaru-sama não é?

-Sim, e o que tem isso Shippou?

-É..é que ele da medo...-o grupo (Mirok, Sango e Kirara ) riram do apelo do pequeno yokai raposa.

-Sabe... - a exterminadora decidiu falar- eu ainda não entendo o que ele faz com aquela menininha... Como é mesmo o nome dela? Ah Rin... Não é ele que odeia os humanos?

-Eu também não sei Sango, vai ver Sesshomaru possui um coração... -supôs o monge, Sango e Shippou caíram na gargalhada.

-Esta de brincadeira né?-perguntaram os dois

Miroku franziu o cenho.

-Não, não estou, é normal que alguém como Sesshoumaru se feche sentimentalmente.

-Como assim é NORMAL?-Sango alarmou-se

-Estou dizendo, que o pai dele trocou a mãe por uma humana e teve um filho hibrido Sesshoumaru certamente teve que aprender a se virar sozinho, conquistar o respeito, força, agilidade, equilíbrio, poder e depois de tudo isso é recompensado com um meio-irmão que leva o amor de seu pai e a herança que almejava. Em suma Inuyasha "tirou" o que Sesshoumaru mais desejava, logo, não quer perceber que Inuyasha não teve culpa alguma nisso.

Sango e Shippou olhavam com olhos surpresos para o monge.

-Miroku, desde quando virou psicólogo?

-Sango enlouqueceu? Não sou psicólogo, o que eu disse é obvio... Vamos logo se não, não vamos conseguir alcançar o Inuyasha..

Shippou raciocinou por um estante junto a Sango, enquanto Miroku começava a caminhada a frente dos dois.

-EI MIROKU!-gritaram os dois – ESTA SUGERINDO QUE NÓS SOMOS BURROS?

O monge parou a caminhada

-Talvez eu não esteja sugerindo e sim afirmando

-Ora seu... -resmungaram o yokai raposa e a exterminadora com varias veias pulsando na testa. Depois desataram a correr atrás do monge. Kirara, que até agora não havia se manifestado, bufou, e apenas seguiu andando atrás de Inuyasha, enquanto Miroku tomava vários socos da exterminadora enquanto Shippou apenas torcia para que o monge saísse roxo da luta.

Kagome acordou novamente. Já estava farta! Queria sair daquele lugar. E assim o faria. Levantou, se apoiando na parede da caverna. Pouco importava as dores que sentia!

-Que droga!-paguejou ao sentir pontas no estomago.

-Tem problemas em seguir ordens humana?-o yokai amparou a garota, antes que caísse novamente.

-Sesshoumaru, não entendo porque esta fazendo isso por mim, mesmo assim agradeço. Mas agora tenho que..-Kagome não conseguiu terminar a ultima frase, havia levantado o rosto e se deparando com os olhos do yokai branco. Eram penetrantes e misteriosos. Faziam-na arder de desejo. Por algum motivo, por um breve momento, sentiu algo mais por aquele yokai. DEUSES O QUE ESTAVA ACONTECENDO COM ELA?

Com Sesshoumaru não foi diferente. Ele não tinha ideia do quão prazeroso era mergulhar naqueles olhos amendoados. Por fora Kagome era apenas uma frágil humana, seus olhos mostravam o contrario. Sentia o desejo correr freneticamente por seu corpo. DEUSES O QUE ESTAVA ACONTECENDO COM ELE?

-S-sesshoumaru... – Kagome e Sesshoumaru ficavam cada vez mais perto, incondicionalmente, sedentos de desejo, seus lábios estavam prestes a se tocar.

-KAGOME O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

A garota e o yokai separaram-se no mesmo instante, Kagome teve que se segurar pra não urrar de dor, depois do impulso que dera para sair dos braços de Sesshoumaru. Por mais que não quisesse...

-Inuyasha ?

-Quem mais seria Kagome?-O hanyou já estava em seu ápice, o que diabos Sesshoumaru estava fazendo com Kagome?-Sesshoumaru, nunca mais a machuque, muito menos ouse tocar nela!

-Oras Inuyasha quem é você para dizer a este Sesshoumaru o que fazer?

- Eu vou lhe mostrar quem sou!-Inuyasha sacou a tessaiga, em contrapartida Sesshoumaru sacou bakusaiga.

O hanyou atacou Sesshoumaru, que apenas se defendeu.

-Inuyasha SENTA! –o meio yokai foi de encontro ao chão.

-Kagome por que fez isso?- Inuyasha estava surpreso, sua Kagome estava defendendo Sesshoumaru? Espere como assim sua Kagome?

-Ele não me machucou Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru me salvou.

-O QUE?-perguntaram incrédulos Miroku, Shippou e Sango que havia acabado de chegar e que por ventura ouviram o comentário de Kagome.

-Kagome como esse idiota pode ter te salvado?-o hanyou se recusava aceitar essa ideia.

-Basta Inuyasha! Vamos embora!–Kagome começou a caminhar com muita dificuldade até a saída da caverna.

Miroku e Sango correram para ajuda-la. Antes de sair Kagome se virou para o yokai branco

- Obrigada mais uma vez Sesshoumaru...-O lorde apenas maneou levante a cabeça .

-Não pense que isso vá ficar assim Sesshoumaru!-o hanyou disse apontando a tessaiga para seu irmão mais velho

O yokai sorriu em ironia.

-Tenha certeza disso Inuyasha. Isso não ficara assim - Sesshoumaru correu a toda velocidade para fora da caverna, transformando-se em um esfera roxa e por fim desaparecendo no céu.

Inuyasha seguiu para fora da caverna onde Kagome e o resto do grupo esperavam-no para seguir viagem. Sango,Shippou e Mirok subiram em Kirara, enquanto Inuyasha esperava que kagome subisse em suas costas.

-Vamos logo Kagome! Não temos o dia todo!-resmungou o hanyou

-Se não se importa Inuyasha, gostaria de ir em Kirara, com Sango e o Senhor Monge

-Kagome deixe disso!-o meio-yokai estava cada vez mais desconfiado, o que havia acontecido com kagome?

-Eu não irei em suas costas Inuyasha!-a garota falou firmemente sendo ajudada pelo monge a subir em Kirara.

-Feh! Tudo bem então!

O grupo seguiu para o vilarejo de Kaede, quando os ferimentos de Kagome melhorassem daria continuação à viagem.


	4. Insanidade

Quatro dias se passaram. A tarde caia. O vilarejo de Kaede, como sempre, calmo e sereno. Mas isso por pouco tempo:

-INUYASHA SENTA!

-Maldição Kagome!

-Não a pressione, Inuyasha. Deixe que ela fale quando lhe convier.

-É MELHOR ESCUTAR O SENHOR MONGE INUYASHA!-a garota voltou a caminhar para dentro da floresta e o Hanyou fez questão de segui-la

-SENTA!-kagome voltou a pronunciar e o hanyou encontrou novamente o chão. - INUYASHA NÃO ENTENDE? QUERO PRIVACIDADE!NÃO OUSE ME SEGUIR!OUVIU-ME?

Inuyasha paguejou, recusando-se a responder.

-Eu perguntei se me ouviu?-novamente nenhuma resposta

-Isso não vai acabar bem... não é Miroku?-comentou a exterminadora que observava a briga de uma distancia segura

-Creio que não Sango.

-RESPONDA INUYASHA!

-Eu lhe proporcionaria privacidade Kagome, se me dissesse logo, desde quando você e Sesshoumaru são tão íntimos!

- ORA SEU... NÃO SOMOS INTIMOS!

-Não foi isso que pareceu...

-ISSO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!

-Como assim não é da minha conta? É assim que me agradece? Fazendo graça com o inimigo?

- SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!

E pela enésima vez o meio-yokai sentiu o pedregoso chão.

Kagome retomou o seu caminho, indo em direção à floresta. Depois de algum tempo desapareceu por entre as arvores.

Inuyasha levantou, tirando a poeira de suas vestes.

-Mais que coisa! O que diabos esta acontecendo com Kagome?

-Ela só quer privacidade Inuyasha, respeite isso.

-Privacidade? Pra que Sango?

-Pensar

-Em que? Não há nada que ela não possa pesar aqui!

A exterminadora suspirou.

-Acredite, é mais complicado do que parece. -Sango retirou-se, para ajudar os aldeões com seus afazeres de fim de tarde.

-Oras mais o que ela quis dizer com isso?

Miroku e Shippou balançaram negativamente suas cabeças.

-Ai, ai Inuyasha... Você as vezes não usa o cérebro!-Shippou e o Monge, por sua vez, também foram ajudar os aldeões.

-Mas o que foi que eu fiz?- o meio yokai estava confuso

Nada mais fazia sentido. Não sabia ao certo o que ocorreu e o que estava ocorrendo na caverna antes de sua chegada. E não parava por ai, tinhas duvidas se Kagome havia fugido ou sido raptada. De qualquer jeito o que diabos, Sesshoumaru queria com ela? Aquele verme... Se encostasse em Kagome novamente iria..

-HEI! Inuyasha dá uma ajudinha

-E por que eu faria isso Sango? ?-o hanyou se virou

A exterminadora franziu a testa. Como era mimado!

-Porque se não fizer eu peço para a Senhorita Kagome arrancar o seu corro de tanto enfiar a sua cara no chão!

Inuyasha cruzou os braços irritado.

-FEH! Esta bem, me de logo isso!-O hanyou pegou o grande vazo das mãos da exterminadora, levando para dentro da casa de Kaede.

Na floresta, enquanto flora e fauna aproveitam os últimos raios de sol, a humana caminha tranquilamente admirando a diversidade do lugar. Seguiu por entre alguns arbustos até chegar a um campo aberto. Parou por um instante. O lugar era ocupado por várias arvores de sakuras, que o cair das pétalas regularmente cobriam o chão com seu manto branco- rosado. Fechou os olhos, para logo abrir novamente. Era o lugar perfeito para refletir. Continuou a caminhar até uma das arvores. Chegando ao destino, sentou em uma das raízes e encostou-se ao tronco atrás de si. Há dois dias havia descoberto aquele lugar, calmo e sereno. Para ela aquilo significava seu único momento de paz. Por isso regularmente, após a sua volta, ia de encontro àquele lugar, sentava e apenas admirava a paisagem.

Uma leve brisa agitou as pétalas caídas pelo chão, que seguiram a dança harmoniosa do vento que as erguera. A garota observava tudo com rosto calmo e sereno. Perguntava-se por que sua vida não podia ser assim, leve, livre, a mercê do vento. Mas não, infelizmente não, por mais que quisesse a vida de ninguém é fácil. Tendemos a nos prender a algo, que muitas vezes nos faz sofrer. Não obstante, nos conformamos em viver infelizes simplesmente por que não encontramos o erro, sendo que ele é mais do que obvio.

Seu erro? Inuyasha talvez?

Não tinha duvidas quanto a isso. Ela sabia, todos sabiam, seu sofrimento era oriundo de seu amor pelo hanyou. Era incrível como o ser humano dava valor aos sentimentos. Sesshoumaru com certeza diria que esse pensamento vale apenas para os fracos.

Ele esta certo?

Disso não sabia. Sentimentos são, em sua maioria, instáveis. Eles podem torna-lo mais forte, em contrapartida podem trazer dor, arrependimento e até a morte. Tudo na vida é simples e complexo, nada é fácil, nada é difícil. O amor pode levar tanto a felicidade, quanto a tristeza. Logo, não há como concluir quem está certo.

Quem era ela para concluir isso?

Ninguém, só uma idiota apaixonada. Aliás, não tinha mais certeza do quão apaixonada estava. Por algum motivo, sua mente, que momentos antes girava em torno de Inuyasha, teve seu núcleo conturbado por um misterioso yokai branco, de olhos ambares intensos e intrigantes. Não acreditava estar interessada por Sesshoumaru, no entanto ultimamente não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa a não ser o seu rosto perfeito e posse indiferente.

Ele sentia o mesmo?

Era obvio que não havia como uma simples humana poderia despertar interesse em um yokai tão orgulhoso quanto Sesshoumaru. Ele merecia uma mulher a sua altura e com certeza ela não estava nem aos pés desse patamar.

OooooOoooooooOoooooOOoooo

-Senhor Sesshoumaru? –Jaken chamou pelo seu mestre, temendo estar atrapalhando.

O yokai de madeixas prateadas que estava encostado em uma das arvores, abriu os olhos e o dirigiu-se ao servo indiferente.

-O que quer Jaken?

-É... que Jaken queria saber por que estamos seguindo para o vilarejo do Inuyasha , nós deveríamos estar atrás de Naraku..

-Duvidas da capacidade de seu mestre?

-Nã-não meu senhor- o yokai sapo ajoelhou-se suplicando piedade.

Sesshoumaru continuou a encarar seu servo. Uma brisa leve soprou até a clareira onde se encontravam e um cheio inconfundível inundou as narinas do yokai cão que se levantou no mesmo instante.

-Jaken!

-Sim meu senhor? – o pequeno yokai continuava encolhido no chão.

-Cuide de Rin voltarei ao anoitecer

O yokai desapareceu por entre os arbustos ao redor da clareira. Deixando Jaken um tanto aturdido, não fazia ideia do que poderia ter despertado tanta urgência em seu mestre.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

De volta ao campo de sakuras. A humana continuava com suas duvidas sem um fim evidente. Sabia que algo faltava, uma "peça chave", por assim dizer. Ela daria um fim nessas duvidas, ela seria a guia para as respostas tão almejadas. Seus pensamentos nunca estiveram tão bagunçados, mal acabara de responder uma das questões, outra aparecia oriunda da anterior. Não obstante, era quase impossível desinibir-se do que havia acontecido naquela caverna. Os olhos de Sesshoumaru tão e ardentes e luxuriosos, os lábios quase a se tocar... Ah! Como queria que...

-No que esta pensando Miko?

Kagome perdeu a respiração e arregalou os olhos com a inesperada presença daquele ser. Só depois percebeu o quão infantil foi sua reação. Até parecia uma menina pega no flagra! Tentou tirar essa ideia da cabeça e responder a pergunta. Mas não se conteve em dar uma leve risada quando viu a posição do grande Lord Sesshoumaru. Ele estava pendurado em um dos galhos da arvore virado de cabeça para baixo com o rosto bem próximo ao seu. Uma posição um tanto peculiar para um ser tão frio e indiferente quanto ele.

-Qual a graça?

-Nenhuma, Senhor Sesshoumaru- a garota continuou a dar leves risadas, não acreditava que estava vendo realmente o yokai cão daquele jeito tão infantil

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho.

-De fato não sabes mentir...estas rindo por algum motivo e quero saber qual.

Kagome não pode deixar de perceber o quanto desejosa ficou ao fitar os lábios do yokai se mexendo para dirigir a palavra a ela. E pensar que quase sentiu o gosto deles, se não fosse aquele maldito Inuyasha!...

-Kagome?

A garota voltou à realidade, estranhando a maneira que foi chamada.

-Me chamou de Kagome?- a humana olhava incrédula para o yokai

-E o que tem isso?

-É que... Ah! Quer saber?... Esqueça- a sacerdotisa sabia que Sesshoumaru só responderia com mais perguntas, então, resolveu deixar o assunto de lado.

-Ainda não me respondeu por que estavas a rir.

-Eu apenas achei diferente um yokai tão majestoso quanto o senhor estar nessa posição.

-Só isso?

-Sim só isso- a garota esboçou um belo sorriso, de alguma forma ficou feliz em ver Sesshoumaru novamente.

O yokai rapidamente desceu da arvore. Voltando a encarar a humana:

-O que fazes aqui?-perguntou continuando de pé voltando a sua postura firme de sempre.

-Estou apenas refletindo.

-E precisas distanciar-se tanto do vilarejo para refletir?

-Precisava de um lugar para colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Algo que transmitisse segurança e tranquilidade.

-E como achou esse lugar?

-"Mais o que diabos era isso? Um interrogatório?"-ironizou Kagome em pensamento, quantas perguntas, Meu Kami! Mesmo assim respondeu:

-Um dia depois que cheguei não aguentava mais ficar na cabana de Kaede. Sai andando pela mata e acabei por encontrar esse lugar. Desde então tenho vindo regularmente.

O yokai silenciou-se por um breve instante. Observou o lugar, enquanto outra brisa erguia as folhas caídas no chão e as levava até o lugar em que se encontravam.

-Te apetecem sakuras?-perguntou finalmente

-Sim são minhas preferidas. É um dos motivos de adorar esse lugar.

Sesshoumaru, então, estendeu a mão para a humana, que mesmo desconfiada, aceitou. Ao levantar, o Lord retirou uma das flores de sakura da arvore acima deles e colocou delicadamente atrás da orelha da frágil sacerdotisa, que se manteve surpresa com o ato. Seguidamente puxou-a ao seu encontro uniu seus lábios com os dela.


	5. Efusão

Como a humana correspondeu ao beijo, Sesshoumaru intensificou-o, pedindo passagem. Foi imediatamente concedido pela garota que abriu levemente seus lábios fornecendo ao yokai espaço suficiente para que continuasse. As línguas moviam-se freneticamente empenhando-se em guardar, o mais detalhado possível, o sabor do parceiro. Kagome rodeou com seus braços finos e delicados o pescoço de Sesshoumaru, tirando qualquer distancia que ainda houvesse entre os corpos, enquanto tinha suas costas acariciadas pelas mãos habilidosas do grande yokai cão.

"Menta? Morango? Cereja? Framboesa talvez?"... Pensou Sesshoumaru

Algo nunca antes provado por nenhum ser em toda aquela humilde terra. Que tremendo perjúrio seria igualar Kagome a qualquer outra mulher yokai ou humana. A nada se podia comparar o toque macio e delicado daqueles lábios carnudos e rosados, os quais tanto almejava desde aquele momento na caverna. Se ousa-se cometer esse ato, ofendê-la-ia com falsas juras de amor que nem chegam aos seus pés.

Quando chegou ao campo, não tinha a intensão de conversar com a garota, seu intuito era apenas observa-la. Porém a humana exalava um cheiro característico, e ele sabia muito bem que cheiro era esse. Por algum motivo, ela estava excitada. O odor rosa-jasmim era tão embriagante e diferente que Sesshoumaru se sentiu sucumbido a perguntar quem ou o que a deixava tão tentada. Por um breve momento desejou que esse maldito motivo fosse ele, por mais narcisista, convencido, ou estranho que fosse almejava ser o dono daquele lugar tão especial na mente da sacerdotisa.

"Tem gosto de... mel?"... pensou Kagome

Por algum motivo um tanto curioso a boca de Sesshoumaru tinha um gosto inconfundível de mel. A sacerdotisa percebia que, mesmo com a sua ignorância e inocência nesses assuntos, afinal nunca havia sido beijada, era evidente que o yokai sabia, cordialmente bem, conduzir a deliciosa dança de suas línguas. Admitia que Sesshoumaru não era fácil de lhe dar, muito menos fácil de entender e duvidava que algum dia aprenderia a encarar isso. De algo sabia, aquele yokai cão, frio e indiferente, tinha seu lado gentil e dócil. Praticamente como mel: nem doce nem amargo simplesmente irresistível...

Separaram-se por falta de ar, os olhos ainda fechados, aparentemente tentando processar tudo o que havia acontecido naquele curto período de tempo.

-Isso é loucura... -sussurrou a jovem mais para si do que para o yokai

-De certo é- ironizou Sesshoumaru

Kagome riu levemente. Antes de ouvir um estrondo, provavelmente vindo do vilarejo de Kaede.

-KAGOME!-o grito do hanyou pode ser ouvido pelo casal que se separou no mesmo instante.

-Ora mais o que ele quer?-Kagome cruzou os braços irritada. Mais que inconveniente!

-Inuyasha provavelmente sentiu meu cheiro.

A jovem arregalou suas orbes castanhas, tinha se esquecido completamente que Inuyasha conseguia sentir a presença de Sesshoumaru apenas pelo cheiro.

- Sesshoumaru-sama o senhor tem que sair daqui... Ué... cadê ele?

O yokai cão havia sumido. Bem, não exatamente. O lorde apenas não queria lutar, por enquanto não tinha nenhuma razão para travar uma batalha com Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru era paciente, esperaria a hora certa. Melhor seria que seu meio irmão não suspeitasse da sacerdotisa, para isso seu odor teria de ser camuflado e o cheiro preponderante das sakuras daria um jeito nisso.

-Onde esta ele?-Inuyasha andou apressadamente até Kagome com Tessaiga em mãos.

-Ele quem?

-Não me faça de idiota Kagome! Estou falando do Sesshoumaru!

-Inuyasha esta louco?

-Não minta!-o meio yokai apontou o dedo para Kagome que franziu a sobrancelha irritada.

-OWSUARI! Eu não estou mentindo baka! -a garota saiu a pesados passos do campo de sakuras indo em direção ao vilarejo de Kaede

-Kouga espere por nós!

-Vamos logo molengas! Não tenho tempo pra vocês!

O yokai lobo corria desviando das arvores. Sentia o cheiro repulsivo de Naraku, e queria pega-lo de qualquer jeito!

-QUE DROGA!NARAK SEU COVARDE!-resmungava o hanyou

-É parece que não foi dessa vez... -comentou o monge

-Por que ele sempre foge?-a sacerdotisa desabou na grama exausta. Essa perseguição nunca iria acabar...

-Queria poder responder a sua pergunta Sra. Kagome... -comentou Kouga que havia acabado de chegar.

-ORA LOBO FEDIDO O QUE FAZ AQUI?

-Não é obvio cara de cachorro?-subitamente o yokai lobo pegou as mãos da sacerdotisa-Vim saber como esta Kagome...

-Estou muito bem Kouga-kun – a garota abriu um sorriso sincero

-VIU?ELA ESTA BEM. AGORA SUMA DAQUI

-Inuyasha... OSWUARI!

-AI!... Kagome por que fez isso?-remoía-se Inuyasha ainda no chão

-Pela sua falta de educação... -repreendeu a garota fuzilando o meio-yokai- Kouga gostaria de jantar conosco?

-Ficaria honrado Sra. Kagome

-COMO É? NUNCA-protestou Inuyasha que acabara de se levantar

-OSWUARI!

-Nó-nós também podemos Kagome-sama?-perguntaram ofegantes os companheiros de Kouga que haviam acabado de chegar

-Claro devem estar cansados- a sacerdotisa os recebeu com um de seus mais calorosos sorrisos, guiando os convidados e o resto do grupo até o lugar onde pretendiam acampar.

-Kagome tem estado muito irritada esses dias ...parece até o bastardo do Sessho...

-Inuyasha... OWSUARI!

-Maldição!

-Idiota... –balançaram a cabeça negativamente Miroku e Sango, para logo continuarem a caminhar.

Enquanto isso numa clareira qualquer uma pequena garota confeccionava sua tiara de flores, cantarolando encostada no yokai dragão de duas cabeças que ressonava tranquilamente. Ao lado um ser verde musgo, baixo e com um cajado com duas cabeças no topo em mãos, resmunava irritado enquanto a menina continuava a cantar.

_-Senhor Jaken?-a menina parou para olhar o pequeno yokai sapo_

_-O que foi garota?_

_-Sabe... Estive pensando: por que a Sra. Kagome deixa Inuyasha machuca-la tanto?_

Tais palavras ecoaram até chegar aos treinados ouvidos do majestoso yokai que numa arvores, ironicamente uma cerejeira (N/A: As cerejeiras também são as sakuras, pra quem não sabe), se encontrava. O argumento de Rin tinha base, a menina não estava a falar nada que não fizesse sentido...

_-O que? Rin esta louca? Nunca vi aquele baka do Inuyasha bater naquela humana ignorante. Não vejo de onde tirou essa ideia._

_-Não é disso que estou falando Jaken_.

Não, não era. Rin não se referia a violência física, mais sim, a sentimental. Não há de ser surpreendente para ninguém que Kagome sofria silenciosamente por tudo que Inuyasha havia lhe feito...

_-Sesshoumaru-sama poderia ajuda-la_

_-É obvio que não Rin. Sesshoumaru-sama tem outras prioridades. Não se importaria com uma reles humana e seus meros sentimentos triviais._

Triviais... ora...O que são trivialidades? Algo comum, portanto sem importância?

Começava a duvidar disso... Não sabia como nem por que, mais um simples sentimento podia mudar um humano, um hanyou ou até mesmo um yokai. O que é o sentimento se não o puro desejo? Negando-o serás tentado por nunca realiza-lo, se o conceder comete loucuras, sandices, e submisso há de ser a essa força. Algo tão simples e comum tem o poder de converter-se a complexidade e extinção. Chega a ser assustador.

Onde a sacerdotisa entrava nisso tudo?

Pois bem, Kagome, de alguma maneira inexplicável abalava todos os seus chacras, ia contra todos seus princípios e quebrava todas as suas leis. A humana o atraia tão intensamente que não pensou duas vezes antes de seguir seu cheiro ou de beija-la. E isso era ruim muito ruim... Conhecia o funesto fim que tudo isso teria se não fosse tão diligente nesse caso. Nunca entendeu o valor que os humanos davam a esse maldito sentimento denominado Amor. Maldito seja ele, que levou seu pai a morte.

Achava-se um parvo por tudo o que havia feito?

Curiosamente, não. Não se arrependia do que havia feito. Por mais que tivesse agido por impulso ou puro instinto. Ambas as partes de seu ser queriam aquilo e nada mais justo do que faze-lo.

Um desatino talvez?

De certo tudo isso ia contra seus rudimentos... Mas não havia volta, mesmo se houvesse nem cogitaria tal hipótese, provou da fruta proibida, os lábios até então intocados de Kagome. E notório era que estava avido por mais.

_-Senhor Jaken?_

_-O que foi agora?_

_-Por que o senhor é tão baixinho?_

_-Ora sua pirralha!_

O pequeno yokai desatou a correr atrás da garotinha que sorria por pura diversão. Enquanto Arurun ria com gosto da brincadeira.

OooooOooooOooooOooooOooo

A noite chegava lentamente sobre o fim de tarde alaranjado no céu da era feudal. O grupo de Inuyasha preparava o jantar sendo ajudados por Kouga e seus companheiros.

-Hey! Alguém viu o Inuyasha?-perguntou o pequeno yokai raposa que ajudava Kagome com os ingredientes para a sopa.

Todos balaçaram a cabeça em negação.

-Baka, olha como a Sra Kagome está-sussurou o monge para a exterminadora que concordou com a cabeça.

-Aquele cara de cachorro não tem ideia do que esta perdendo!-comentou Kouga também em sussurro

-Ele não percebe como isso agride Kagome-sama?-perguntaram, por sua vez, os companheiros de Kouga.

-Deixe Inuyasha fazer o que melhor lhe convir

Todos se assustaram com Kagome que apareceu logo atrás do grupo com uma grande cesta de temperos em mãos.

-K-kagome-chan n-nos só estávamos... - a exterminadora tentou se explicar

-Esqueça não me importo com o que Inuyasha fez ou deixou de fazer- andou calmamente até o fogo sendo seguida pelos olhares curiosos do grupo.

-O que estão olhando?

-N-nada Kagome-chan -responderam em uníssono para darem reinicio a suas tarefas.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo lugar. Inuyasha já havia voltado e ninguém comentou sobre o assunto. O jantar foi longo e silencioso tanto para a sacerdotisa quanto para o hanyou. O resto do grupo divertia-se com brincadeiras e jogavam conversa fora.

A garota distanciou-se do fogo para encostar-se a uma arvore perto dali. Isso nunca iria ter fim? Maldito seja o dia em que veio a era feudal, e enrolou-se na aventura de juntar todos os fragmentos da joia de quatro almas.

_-Shippou devolva meu peixe!_

_-Você já comeu o seu! Esse é meu!_

_-Ora pirralho devolva já!-o hanyou corria atrás de Shippou que gritava desesperado_

Sempre a mesma coisa, Naraku fugia, Inuyasha entrava floresta adentro , voltava sabe-se lá que horas e a viajem continuava sem mais comentários sobre o assunto. Por que ele era tão impiedoso? Todos sabia para que fim ele sumia quase todas as noites. Então por que esconder algo tão obvio? Por que dar esperanças fictícias de que a amava e tudo isso era mentira?

Kagome se levantou e começou a caminhar em direção a floresta.

_-Cara de cachorro, pare de agir como um filhote!_

_-Ora cale a boca lobo fedido!...-estava prestes a bater em Kouga quando percebeu passos se distanciando da clareira._

-Onde pensa que vai Kagome?

-Não é da sua conta Inuyasha

-Claro que é ,eu...

-CALE ESSA BOCA!-alterou-se a garota. Todos arregalaram os olhos com a reação desta.

-Kagome...

-SE VOCÊ PODE SAIR SEM AVISO OU EXPLICAÇÃO EU TENHO ESSE MESMO DIREITO.

-Mas Kagome

-OWSUARI!

A garota correu para a floresta liberando rios de lagrimas.

-Maldição o que aconteceu com a Kagome?

O grupo nada respondeu continuaram com os olhos arregalados de espanto.

OooooOooooOoo

-QUE DROGA INUYASHA!BAKA!-a sacerdotisa descontava toda a sua ira na arvore a sua frente. Para depois deslizar suavemente até o chão juntar os joelhos ao peito e continuar seu lamento.

Algo chegava a passos lentos. E mais silencioso que o próprio vento, pôs-se rapidamente atrás da garota.

-Por que choras Kagome?


	6. Alvitre

-QUE DROGA INUYASHA!BAKA!-a sacerdotisa descontava toda a sua ira na arvore a sua frente. Para depois deslizar suavemente até o chão juntar os joelhos ao peito e continuar seu lamento.

Algo chegava a passos lentos. E mais silencioso que o próprio vento, pôs-se rapidamente atrás da garota.

-Por que choras Kagome?

Um frio na espinha pode ser sentido pela sacerdotisa. Não, não podia ser...

-Naraku?-a garota se pôs rapidamente de pé.

-Uhuhuhuh!(N/A: definitivamente essa risada do Naraku é muito esquisita!)Como vai Kagome?

-Isso não lhe diz respeito!

-Ora,ora mais que indelicadeza... Nem parece estar tão atordoada...

Kagome congelou por um instante, como ele sabia disto? Fato era que sofria por amar o hanyou, mas isso sempre foi claro para ela mesma. O transtorno em seu ser era por outro motivo.

-Sesshoumaru não é?-indagou o meio-yokai

Sim, ele mesmo. Que sensação túrbida era essa que sentia ao vê-lo ou toca-lo? Por que se sentia tão tentada a beija-lo? A garota ficou cabisbaixa. Nada podia fazer se nem mesmo ela tinha as respostas para as próprias perguntas, não havia como revidar as palavras do yokai.

-Pobre criança...

-Não preciso da sua compaixão Naraku!

O meio yokai libertou um riso sarcástico, não necessitava de muito para entrever (N/A;"entrever" significa algo como prever) no que o inusitado encontro do yokai cão e da sacerdotisa poderia acarretar. Sim observou a tudo, testemunhou Kagome rogar pela morte, Sesshoumaru negar-se a tal ato e depois, curiosamente, ajuda-la. Assistiu ao impulso descuidado do Lorde, que não se conteve em beijar a delicada e frágil humana. Como eram ingênuos...mal sabiam que de bom grado lhe ofereciam a melhor arma que seria usada a seu favor. E ainda teve que admitir: surpreendeu-se com barreira de Kagura que encobriu tão bem seu cheiro, o suficiente para presenciar essas cenas tão de perto. Agora tudo girava em torno de seu novo plano.

Em uma das arvores, não muito longe dois olhos ambares observavam a tudo. Tinha consciência de que o meio-yokai havia sentido a sua presença, então porque o ignorava?

-Você esta apaixonada Kagome...

-O-o que?- perplexa a humana chegou a gaguejar

-Minha cara... não há razão para fingimentos, sei muito bem que já tinhas conhecimento disso.

De certo tinha, porém melhor seria esquecer essa sandice. Sesshoumaru era um yokai completo, forte, habilidoso, um príncipe. Nada poderia oferecer àquele lorde encantador. Inuyasha já havia sido um grande erro, não queria iludir-se novamente, e o hanyou continuava a complicar as coisas.

-Deve ser muito difícil ter que encarar a realidade não é querida Kagome?-sussurou Naraku atrás da garota, que nada disse, continuou a olhar para o chão humilhada pela dolorosa verdade.

- A realidade de que ele é um yokai, viverá por muitos anos jovem e viril enquanto você... -Naraku, agora na frente da moça, ergueu a cabeça da mesma e continuou o discurso- é apenas um rosa que desabrochou bela e virtuosa na diversidade, mas que morrera tão rápido como a primavera.

Kagome virou bruscamente o rosto para o lado. Quanto mais ouvia, mais oprimido ficava o seu coração. Uma pequena gotícula de agua caiu lentamente de seus olhos e pôs-se a escorrer pelo seu rosto. Conteve-se o observador em acudi-la, pressionando os punhos contra a árvore, sobre a qual assistia a tudo, precisava descobrir o que aquele ser repugnante queria com Kagome.

-Não chores minha cara-Naraku distanciou-se da garota antes de prosseguir- Vim aqui com um único objetivo e pretendo completa-lo. Ofereço-lhe uma maneira de esquecer o que é amor, nunca mais sofrerá por esse sentimento tão banal, basta apenas que, me conceda seus olhos para que eu possa encontrar o ultimo fragmento da joia.

-Então terei que ir contigo?

-É obvio que sim... depois que encontrar o fragmento será livre para fazer o que quiser

Tão tentador, como seria deixar de sofrer? Deixar de chorar todas as noites? Nunca mais sentir duvidas ou remorsos por alguém? Deve ser... Espere, não, não podia fazer isso. Seus amigos precisavam dela e estava disposta a sofrer para dar a felicidade a eles, uma hora esse amor por Sesshoumaru iria desaparecer. Mas aquele beijo, as mãos acariciando suas costas tão delicadamente quanto plumas, a sensação de felicidade jamais sentida quando nos braços dele estava, talvez, apenas talvez ela representasse algo para o yokai cão.

-Naraku não vou render-me a isso!

-Como queira... Mesmo assim sinto-me na obrigação de alerta-la, lembre-se que es inferior à Sesshoumaru, não es e nunca será uma yokai, ele não a ama e nunca irá amar. É muito ingênua Kagome, por pensar que ele se importa com você.

-O que o faz pensar que tenho esperanças?

Naraku chegou bem perto do rosto de Kagome antes de responder a pergunta.

-Seus olhos minha querida...

Um yokai apareceu em meio à escuridão e com sua espada inutilmente tentou cortar o meio-yokai que se esquivou do golpe.

-Sesshoumaru?- deduziu a sacerdotisa após distinguir as lisas madeixas prateadas, um pouco mais longas que a de Inuyasha, a franja um tanto rebelde, que se remexia inquieta com apenas a fraca brisa daquela noite de verão, e os olhos. E QUE OLHOS! Cor de mel que tanto a fascinavam, com certeza um mistério ali reinava e almejava desvenda-lo.

O yokai ficou a frente da sacerdotisa encarando raivosamente o adversário. Kagome observou a cena abismada. O yokai cão queria protege-la? Então ele se importava com ela? Um sorriso radiante tomou conta do rosto da garota.

-Uhuhuhuh! Já estava na hora Sesshoumaru! Mais sinto dizer: tenho prioridades e esta luta não é uma delas- com isso desapareceu em uma nuvem de miasma.

A sacerdotisa tampou as narinas para não entrar em contato com o veneno, depois que a nuvem se dissipou e a garota pode respirar normalmente olhou para todos os lados, porém não encontrou Sesshoumaru, suspirou em desanimo, queria vê-lo, conversar com ele, talvez até...

-Feche os olhos- uma voz suave falou cordialmente ao ouvido da jovem que estremeceu de satisfação.

-Por quê?

-Não confia em mim?

Por mais que o conhecesse há pouco tempo, claro que confiava. Mais do que sua própria vida. Kagome então fechou os olhos. O yokai cão puxou-a de encontro a ele e levantou voo. O que será que Sesshoumaru pretendia?

OOOOooooooOoooooooooOOOoooOO

No acampamento todos estavam apreensivos enquanto Inuyasha andava atordoado pelo lugar.

-Mais que droga! Onde esta Kagome?

-Acalme-se cara de cachorro deixe Kagome em paz.

-Oras não vem me dizer que não esta preocupado lobo fedido!

-Claro que estou. Mas entendo Kagome... Afinal viver com um idiota como você não deve ser fácil.

-Feh! Baka!-cara a cara hanyou e o yokai lobo encaravam-se rosnando.

-Vocês querem parar antes que comecem uma briga?-o monge interviu colocando-se no meio de Inuyasha e Kouga.

-EU NÃO ESTARIA TÃO NERVOSO SE KAGOME NÃO FICASSE PASSEANDO POR AI A ESSA HORA DA NOITE!

-Inuyasha... -uma voz fina perto da fogueira resolveu impor-se

-O QUE FOI SANGO?

-CALE ESSA BOCA!- todos se assustaram com o grito repentino da exterminadora que a pouco estava tão calma-Você pode sair à hora que quer fazer o que quer com quem quer e voltar a período que lhe é mais conveniente, Kagome até agora suportou tudo isso. Ou você acha que não sabemos com quem você vai se encontrar as escondidas? Hein Inuyasha? Se você pode fazer isso na cara dura, Kagome-chan também tem todo esse direito afinal é ela que mais sofre com a sua estupidez.

Silencio. Ninguém ousava continuar a conversa. Sango voltou-se calmamente para o fogo e reiniciou a tarefa que ministrava há pouco.

-Meu deus! Nunca vi Sango tão alterada-comentou Shippou para o Monge.

-O Inuyasha tem que ouvir a verdade Shippou. Sango esta certa-respondeu o monge.

O hanyou correu em direção à floresta desaparecendo por entre as arvores.

-Onde ele foi?-perguntaram os companheiros de Kouga

-Atrás dela, de novo-responderam Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Kouga.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome sentiu- se sem chão, literalmente falando. Era obvio, estava voando. Fez menção de abrir ligeiramente os olhos, mas foi repreendida por Sesshomaru com um aumento de pressão em sua cintura.

A trajetória não foi longa, tanto que chegaram em poucos minutos. A garota nada via, mais conseguiu distinguir o som de uma cachoeira bem perto de onde se encontravam, impaciente começou a bater o pé direito no chão, ainda com os olhos fechados pode sentir o calor do yokai emanar sobre suas costas e um hálito quente tocar a pele de seu pescoço enquanto o lorde falava a simples frase: "Pode abri-los"

Sem demora a garota abriu os olhos, olhou ao redor, o lugar era plano com um rio a sua frente, aguas tão cristalinas quanto diamantes, várias pequenas quedas d'agua em sincronia com uma maior. A parte térrea era coberta de um lado por tulipas brancas com tons de rosa e o mais importante, na parte onde a grama verde prevalecia perto da beira da maior queda d'agua uma cerejeira de porte médio alongava ligeiramente seus galhos até ultrapassar as margens do rio, uma camada de pétalas podia ser vista sobre as aguas. Ao redor nada mais do que arvores comuns, era uma clareira, iluminada pelos raios prateados da lua que se infiltravam por uma abertura na parte de cima. A sacerdotisa estava maravilhada. Sentou-se perto da cerejeira e ficou observando as flores se mexendo com o vento.

-Soube que Inuyasha destruiu boa parte do campo de sakuras em que nos encontramos-Sesshoumaru se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado da sacerdotisa.

A jovem riu levemente.

-É verdade, ele cismou que você estava lá, além disso, Inuyasha odeia sakuras, ele diz que o cheiro é desagradável- a garota direcionou seus olhos ao yokai, mas não esperava que ele estivesse olhando para ela, pelo menos não com aquela intensidade, consequentemente os olhos se encontraram.

Kagome teve em mente o beijo com Sesshoumaru naquele campo há poucos dias destruído. Suas bochechas tingiram-se de vermelho, subitamente voltou sua cabeça para as mãos que se mexiam exageradamente em seu colo. Horas por que o pudor dessa ação foi aparecer logo agora? Logo aqui? Logo com ele?

-Kagome?

Como era agradável ouvi-lo pronunciar seu nome. O timbre da voz tão serena e reconfortante...

-Kagome?

-S-sim?-a humana suava frio, por que ficava tão nervosa perto dele? Nunca fora assim com Inuyasha. Então por que isso agora?

-Você esta bem?-Sesshoumaru levou a mão até o rosto da sacerdotisa que corou ainda mais.

-E-stou S-im...

Sesshoumaru voltou à posição de antes e passou a observar os galhos da arvore acima deles. Tinha que admitir o desejo de beija-la era demasiadamente dominante. Tarefa árdua essa, de conter-se diante daqueles lábios que clamavam por atenção. Mas antes precisava esclarecer algo que o corroía por dentro apenas por cogitar a hipótese de ser mentira:

-É verdade o que Naraku disse?

-O que ele disse?-perguntou a sacerdotisa, temendo saber a resposta

-Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando

-Não, não sei... Nossa olha só a hora-ela olhou para o pulso fingindo ser um relógio, só depois percebeu o quão estupido foi sua indagação afinal na época feudal não existiam relógios de pulso movidos a bateria. Era mesmo uma idiota!

-Bem, de qualquer forma... - levantou-se tirando a grama das vestes- tenho que ir- num estante e caminhou em direção ao acampamento. Se ela sabia o caminho? Não, mas iria descobrir.

No meio do caminho foi detida por uma mão que segurava firmemente o seu pulso porem sem machuca-la. Por instinto voltou-se para o yokai que a impedia. Seu rosto impassível como sempre, mas seus olhos, um mar de mistérios, podia-se perceber um leve toque de preocupação ou talvez fosse desespero?

-Kagome você me ama?

A garota procurou desesperadamente o chão. Não dava pra fugir, mesmo se ele nada sentisse por ela teria que contar. Confirmou ainda cabisbaixa com um aceno de cabeça. Depois que tomou coragem para falar algo foi puxada por Sesshoumaru que a trouxe de encontro ao seu peitoral definido que ligeiramente podia ser sentido sob as camadas do kimono branco que usava.

-Não há necessidade de dizer nada. A confirmação que desejava agora tenho- O yokai esboçou um pequeno sorriso, imperceptível para muitos, mas não para Kagome que retribuiu com um sorriso radiante.

Mais nenhuma palavra precisava ser dita, os olhares conversavam sozinhos, sem orações, nem frases, o dialogo era completamente dispensável naquele momento, apenas o caramelo e chocolate dos olhos daqueles dois amantes bastavam para dizer o que se seguiria. Beijaram-se, o clima cada vez mais intenso e tentador, as caricias mais quentes e ousadas, submetiam o yokai ao estremo, que continha-se em não possui-la.

Kagome percebendo a volúpia com a qual Sesshoumaru capturava seus lábios tinha certa ideia de que o yokai estava se contendo para não assusta-la com o seu desejo instintivo. O que ele não sabia é que a sacerdotisa queria ser dele, naquele momento e naquele lugar. A sacerdotisa então se aproximou do ouvido do yokai e sussurou roucamente.

-Não se contenha. Faça-me sua se esse é o seu desejo


End file.
